This invention relates to flexible couplings intended to transmit torque from a first shaft to a coaxial second shaft, or vice versa, from the second shaft to the first shaft. Each flexible coupling includes a first coupling member mounted on a first shaft and having a flange portion, or a flange-like portion, and a second coupling member mounted on a second shaft and having a flange portion, or a flange-like portion, and flexible torque-transmitting means of which one end is tied to the flange portion, or flange-like portion, of the first coupling member, and of which the other end is tied to the flange portion, or flange-like portion, of the second coupling member. Flexible couplings differ from each other mainly by the configuration of the torque-transmitting member, and by the way the latter is affixed to the first and second coupling member.
This invention relates to flexible couplings having a plurality of individual torque-transmitting members which are arranged in a circular pattern around the common axis of the first and the second coupling member, or the common axis of the shafts upon which the coupling members are mounted. These individual torque-transmitting members are of an elastomer, e.g. natural rubber, and each of them is mounted on a pair of studs. The axially outer ends of the radially outer studs of each torque-transmitting member are supported by one of the two coupling members, and the axially outer ends of the radially inner studs of each torque-transmitting member are supported by the other of the two coupling members.
It is the prime object of this invention to provide improved couplings of the aforementioned character.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved torque-transmitting members for transmitting torques from one coupling member, or the flange portion thereof, to another coupling member, or the flange portion thereof.
It is a more specific object of this invention to improve flexible couplings having torque-transmitting members formed by spaced blocks of an elastomer which blocks are surrounded by loops of rope or cord. In such couplings each of the torque-transmitting members may be substantially elliptical, and one of their supporting pins or studs may project through the elliptical torque-transmitting members adjacent one of the ends of the latter, and the other of their supporting pins or studs may project through the elliptical torque-transmitting members adjacent of the other ends thereof. A length of cord may be wound around the elliptical periphery of each of the elastomeric torque-transmitting members.
The specific coupling which has been described above is believed to have the best performance characteristics among the couplings of the kind under consideration. It has, however, a serious limitation which consists in a relatively high degree of wear and tear of the torque-transmitting members.
It is the prime object of the present invention to greatly reduce this amount of wear and tear, and thus to increase the life of the kind of flexible couplings under consideration.